


Provider Instincts

by Keybearer13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Feeder Derek, Gainer Stiles, Kinda, M/M, Weight Gain, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, werewolf instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybearer13/pseuds/Keybearer13
Summary: When Derek and Stiles start dating, Derek starts showering Stiles in a seemingly endless stream of food. Stiles eats it all, if only because it makes Derek happy. Stiles wants very much to make sure Derek is happy.The only casualty is Stiles' waistline, after all. What could be the harm?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gaining themed, so if that's not your thing please find another fic to read. 
> 
> The chapters will just be short blurbs. I've just been in the mood for some chubby Stiles and was struggling with longer chubby Stiles work. :)
> 
> Bon Appétit!

Stiles Stilinski had always led a rather small life. He lived in a small town, with a small family, and was an unpopular guy with only one friend. His life consisted mostly of school, video games, and Scott McCall—his best friend—for most of his life. His small world had seemed to get smaller and smaller over the years. First, his mom died, then his dad got elected Sheriff of their small town and had less time for him, then he even seemed to start losing his best friend for a hot minute in high school.

Everything changed with Derek Hale.

With Derek came werewolves, monsters, and magic. Stiles' nights became filled with research, mayhem, and bloodshed. But his days became filled with new friends, laughter, and joy. Eventually, the reformed Hale Pack was able to stop the bad things happening in Beacon Hills for good. Everything was good.

Everything changed again when Stiles and Derek started dating.

Being the Alpha's Mate didn't even change anything with the pack, oddly. He'd apparently been acting as the Alpha's Mate without even realizing it for years. He was the one people came to with their emotional struggles, the one who made sure everyone was doing okay, not to mention the one who Derek came to first for advice. There had been jokes about him being the "pack mom" every now and then, but Derek admitting that Stiles was his mate clarified everything.

Being the Alpha's Mate didn't change much, really. But dating Derek did change some things. Kissing Derek was by far the best change the relationship brought—he'd had to pinch himself the first few times they'd kissed just to make sure he wasn't dreaming—followed closely by sleeping beside the other man. Some nights he'd stay awake just to look at Derek's sleeping face and marvel at how lucky he'd gotten to find a man as courageous, determined, and selfless as Derek.

The biggest change their relationship brought by far, though, was the sheer amount of food Derek gave to Stiles. At first it was little things. He'd order pizza for a night in together, stop by a bakery on the way to Stiles' place, or cook Stiles a huge and delicious dinner for a romantic evening together. Stiles didn't mind it one bit, really. He may have always been a bit of a stickler about how his dad was eating, but he'd never had that same reservation when it came to what he was putting in his own body.

Honestly, it was nice to get some good food for once, since he'd spent half his life denying himself the good stuff in deference to his father's diet. Especially since his dad tended to sniff out any snacks or treats in the house, and Stiles really couldn't risk that.

So yes, being with Derek had the added benefit of increasing the amount of delicious food Stiles had access to. In fact, most of the time Derek would insist that Stiles finish whatever he'd brought—going so far as to be a little grumpy if Stiles didn't finish all of it—so Stiles indulged his amazing boyfriend-slash-mate. If it meant he had to stuff himself a little more than he ever would have otherwise... Well, it was worth it for the man he loved.

***

A few months into their relationship, Stiles had just arrived at Derek's loft in a nice pair of pants that were feeling rather constricting. He'd only squeezed himself into them because Derek had insisted on tonight being a fancy, candlelit dinner at the loft. He hadn't really counted on his nicest pair of pants being quite this tight, though. He knew he'd put on a few since they'd started dating—mostly due to Derek's insistence on feeding him, honestly—but the tightness of his pants was a little more than what he could pass off as "relationship weight" at this point. Especially not when he knew that Derek was still as much of a chiseled Adonis as ever. Fucking werewolves.

Derek had made a rather large pan of homemade lasagna—his grandmother's recipe, he assured—that Stiles took a rather small portion of, deciding then and there to try to cut back a little so he could actually fit into his clothes.

Derek, though, immediately scowled. "Do you not like it?" He asked worriedly. "I can make you something else, or—"

"No, no, Der," Stiles assured, "It's good. You know I love your cooking. I just." He sighed and shifted, which did little to help the pinch at his waist. "I'm not really feeling that hungry tonight." Derek's eyebrows rose at the lie, and Stiles groaned because he really should have known better. Knowing Derek would be grumpy the rest of the evening if he didn't just eat, Stiles took more of the lasagna. "Nevermind," he said, "I'm being dumb. I'm sorry."

Derek eyed him for a few minutes after that. Stiles tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation while eating the frankly divine lasagna—he honestly regretted ever trying to take so little of the dish with how good it was, regardless of the reasoning—but Derek was even less responsive than usual. Which was saying something, given Derek.

After a while, Stiles finally broke and asked, "What's wrong?"

Derek set his fork down, looked away for a moment, then bit his lip. "Are you happy, Stiles?" He asked, looking back to Stiles' face, seemingly searching for something. "With me?"

Stiles frowned. "Of course I am, Der," he assured. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep, relieved breath. "I'm sorry," he said, "I just assumed—" He cut himself off and ran a hand down his face.

Stiles got up to go around the table and comfort his boyfriend. He sat down in Derek's lap and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. "What made you think I was unhappy, Der?"

Derek shook his head. "Just," he said. He paused. "You didn't want my food," he finally admitted. "You didn't want me to provide for you."

Stiles sighed and stuck his head into the crook of Derek's neck, allowing Derek to turn his nose into Stiles' hair. He knew Derek liked doing that, since he seemed to really like Stiles' scent for, like, mate reasons. "Is this one of those werewolf faux-pas things I can't have possibly known about unless you told me? We've had a few of those."

Derek huffed. "Probably," he admitted. "I guess things with you have just been so natural that I just forget sometimes that you're not familiar with wolf courting."

Stiles scoffed. "Regardless of how good things are," he said, "We're still bound to have a hiccup or two." He lifted his head to look Derek in the eye. "You get that I didn't intend any insult, right?"

Derek ducked his head and nodded. He cleared his throat before looking at Stiles again. "Wolves—but especially Alphas—have instincts when it comes to mates, right?" Stiles nodded, having been told several times that things Derek did were just "instinct." Derek nodded back and continued, "One of those things is providing for our mate. It's why I give you all the food I do." He grimaced. "I know it's a lot, but I can't really help it. I want to provide and care for you"

Stiles huffed. "This explains so much," he said. He pecked Derek quickly on the lips. "Babe, I love that you care about me and want to provide for me, okay? A lot. Don't ever apologize for it. Honestly, now that I know, I'll try to be better about accepting it."

Derek put his hands around Stiles' waist, which made him blush a little. He was a little embarassed by the extra padding he knew he'd been sporting lately, which he knew Derek knew about, but still. "You've been so good about it, though," he said. "Stiles, you're the best mate I could have ever asked for."

Stiles smiled brightly before pulling Derek in for a slow, meaningful kiss. Afterwards, they held their foreheads together and just breathed for a few moments. Stiles eventually got up, went back to his place across the table, and heaped another helping of the delicious lasagna on his plate. "Thank you for this meal, Alpha-mine," he said, still standing, causing Derek to preen slightly. Stiles smirked, took a bite, and sat down. As soon as he did, the button on his nice pants seemed to finally give way. It popped off and ricocheted off the bottom of the table before settling on the floor near Derek's feet. Stiles blushed furiously. "I—um," he stuttered, "I—"

Derek looked between the button by his feet and Stiles a couple of times before he smiled, wide and bright. "I love you," Derek said with more conviction than he'd ever seen in the reticent man. Stiles' cheeks only brightened at that, since this was the first time either of them had ever said anything like that. By normal relationship standards, this may have been a little fast, but honestly Stiles had been in love with Derek for half the time he'd known the guy. Their being mates and finally dating had seemed like an inevitability, honestly, so this was just the next step in that.

Stiles looked in awe at the man sitting across from him. His boyfriend. His mate. The love of his life, honestly. Which was saying something, given the whole Lydia thing when he was younger. "I love you, too," he said with as much emotion as he could inject into such a mind-blowing statement.

The rest of the meal was quiet and content, with Stiles taking as much of the lasagna as he could manage without making himself sick. He knew continuing to eat like this would just end up making him fat, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care with how happy it made Derek. It couldn't be so bad, really, especially if it made Derek this happy. Besides, he couldn't help but notice how free he felt without the constricting button on his pants.

***


	2. Chapter 2

After several more popped buttons—as well as a memorable incident where he bent over and tore some shorts—Stiles finally updated his wardrobe. He made sure to get things in a large enough size that they could last for a while, because Derek's barrage of food didn't stop. If anything, their discussion seemed to open the floodgates. Derek was getting food for Stiles when he wasn't even around. Delivery services would show up sometimes while Derek was busy, bringing burgers, pizza, pasta, donuts, burritos, tacos, and chinese straight to Stiles' door. He ate everything Derek bought for him, of course, and sent photographic evidence of that fact every time. It made Derek happy to see those pictures, and Stiles would be damned if he didn't try everything he could to make Derek happy.

Sometimes, Derek would even show up late at night with fast food, dessert, or a combination thereof. The amount of food Derek was pushing off on Stiles was frankly incredible, and it came as no surprise when Stiles' body started to bear the brunt of it. His stomach went from flat, to rounded, to hanging over the waist of his pants in the span of just eight months of dating. Derek never seemed to mind Stiles' constantly increasing size, though. In fact, a few times he'd feel the accumulating softness on Stiles' body while they were making out or having sex and get this self-satisfied smile on his face, like he enjoyed the fact that he was fattening Stiles up. But they didn't talk about it. Derek just kept the barrage of food coming as Stiles' body expanded ever outwards.

Stiles honestly didn't mind it. He found he liked the feeling of the softness he was accumulating. He really liked the fact that he was being cared for and provided for by his mate, and that said mate seemed all too happy to continue going above and beyond. It made him feel cherished in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. If Stiles masturbated—on the odd occassion where Derek was otherwise occuped—to thoughts about the softness, the endless amounts of food Derek was shoveling into him, and the idea of Derek bringing all that food to his lips in a direct effort to make him even bigger... Well, that was between himself and the strange turn his libido seemed to have taken.

They still didn't talk about it.

***

They kept not talking about it. As they got nearer and nearer to their one year anniversary—to the Mating Ceremony, when Stiles would be expected to either accept or reject Derek's claim—Stiles felt the questions and insecurities bubbling under his skin more and more. Every meal, every tight shirt, every time Derek fondled the softness of Stiles' body just created more and more tension within Stiles' mind. He wanted to know what was happening in Derek's head as he did these things. Did he like it? Did he like stuffing Stiles until it hurt? Did it turn him on to see Stiles so bloated, huge, and growing? Was Derek even still attracted to him? How far was he willing to let this go before telling Stiles to lose some weight or take a hike? The questions bogged him down as their anniversary loomed.

A few months before the Mating Ceremony was scheduled, Stiles and Derek were making out in Stiles' bed. Scott wasn't in the apartment at the moment, thankfully, so Stiles was immensely glad to get the time with his mate to himself. Stiles would have been ready to move in with Derek, honestly, if it weren't for pesky werewolf traditions that dictated that the courting had to be completed before that could happen. Stupid werewolf traditions.

As Derek and Stiles were making out, Stiles was grabbing at his hunky boyfriend's bulging muscles. Derek had his hands on Stiles' waist, but his hands weren't wandering. Just sitting there. It was beginning to irk Stiles, for some reason. He eventually groaned and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed. "It's nothing," he said. He quickly waved it away. "That's a lie, sorry. Reflex." He clenched his eyes shut and grimaced. "I don't know," he said. "I think it's bothering me that you're not getting handsy. Is that weird?"

Derek laughed lightly into Stiles' shoulder. "I can touch you if you want, Stiles," he said teasingly.

Stiles huffed and smacked him in his side, prompting more laughter from Derek. The insecurities began to bubble to the surface, then. Stiles bit his lip and looked away, painfully aware of how all the softness he was sporting felt under someone's hands. He'd felt it all for himself, on more than one occasion. "Are you even attracted to me anymore?" He blurted, looking right at Derek.

Derek froze. He stared at Stiles for a few moments, and Stiles couldn't help but look away. Derek sat up. "Stiles," he said. Stiles couldn't help but look at him, but was surprised at the hurt on Derek's face. "Of course I'm attracted to you. You're the hottest person I've ever met, both inside and out. What made you think I wasn't?"

Stiles indicated his whole body with a sweeping gesture. "I know we don't talk about it," Stiles said, "But I've kind of put on like sixty pounds since we started dating."

Derek's eyebrows shot up at that. "Do you really think it's that much?" He asked, voice low and charged. At a look from Stiles, Derek shook his head and composed himself. "Stiles, I love you. You have to know that. You putting on some weight doesn't change that."

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you, too," he said. "I guess I've just been worrying about it lately."

Derek regarded him for a few moments. "Does the weight bother you that much?"

Stiles shook his head immediately. "No, it doesn't," he admitted. "Honestly, I think I like it. I was more worried about how you felt about it, honestly."

Derek reached his hand out, allowing Stiles to grasp it in his own. "Stiles," he said seriously, "I love your body. Do you want to know why?" At Stiles' shrug, Derek smiled softly, moved forward until he was nearly sitting in Stiles' lap, and said, "I love how soft it is, how I can press my hand in." As if to demonstrate, Derek settled a hand on Stiles' waist and pressed. "I love how I can get my hands on you." He squeezed lightly, getting Stiles to blush. "I love how sexy you look in tight clothes. I love how flustered you get as you cram in every bite of food I give you. I love how you so clearly enjoy it, too." Stiles tried to protest, but Derek silenced him with a kiss. "You know I'd just hear the lie," he said.

Stiles blushed. "Yeah," he said. "I have enjoyed it. The food, being soft, being taken care of. All of it."

Derek grinned happily. "Most of all," he said, "I love that you feel safe enough to let this all happen." He kissed Stiles again, and with that kiss, all of Stiles' fears seemed to melt away.

Stiles broke the kissing again before it could become full on making out, though. "Just to be clear," he said, "You like that I'm fat?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're not that fat," Derek said. "But yes, to be clear." He squeezed Stiles' side again. "I like it."

"So you're, like, a feeder or something? I think I read about that once."

Derek huffed a small laugh. "It's an extension of the same instincts that deal with providing for my mate. Born wolves are raised with the expectation that this sort of thing will happen if we end up with a human." He shrugged. "To me, the fatter you are, the more apparent it is that I take good care of you." He thumbed at the softness on Stiles' side. "Every pound, every inch is an indication of how well I'm providing for you. A physical reminder of it, even."

Stiles frowned and nodded approvingly. "Okay, cool." He smirked. "So you want me to get fatter, then?" He could already feel arousal brewing under his skin.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Stiles," he said, "If it wasn't clear before, I would like to see you get fatter." Stiles' dick took an interest in that, causing Derek's eyebrows to shoot up towards his hairline as the arousal hit his nose. "So we're on the same page, then?"

"I'd say so," Stiles said. "Wanna DoorDash something, feed it to me, then have sex?"

Derek had his phone out faster than Stiles could even finish the question.

***


End file.
